私は勇敢になります
by Rivain
Summary: It didn't seem to matter how fast or how far she ran- they always seemed to catch up to her. Even after she packed up her bags and joined the military- that didn't stop the things that went bump in the night from finding her. That only made her job, both jobs that much harder. That didn't matter though, she was a fighter and she would do just about anything to protect her flock.
1. Chapter 1

_I am not the sort to sit down and write in diaries; I don't personally believe that there is anything wrong with dictating your life- people have been doing it for years… and honestly if you start while you are young…_ well _that is just that much less you will have to write later on in life. Personally, I have had my own fair share of these stupid things. I just believed myself to have better things to do than sit down and bitch about my life. Because let's be honest…. that is how all of these things start off_

 _Depending on how you look at it, anyone reading this is being saved the trouble of having to go through my puberty phase. I am long since past that, hell I have been working for the last ten years of my life give or take in one way or another. And here I am, at the prime of my life sitting down and having what I can only explain as my first mid-life crises._

 _You read that correctly, first because frankly I feel as if this one has just opened up a pandora's box of more to follow._

 _If I were to be completely honest for the first time in my life; I haven't the vaguest idea how to start this and frankly I feel as if my musings was as good a place as any. I was never good at beginnings ask anyone who_ read _any of my works. Or rather, I suppose you cannot or will not seeing as this will inevitably be the first and final page of my autobiography._

 _I know you can see the blood stains, dirt and if you really want to know that awkward smell and the weird colors are likely the bodily fluids of my brothers and sisters who may or may not have made it. Yes, your read that correctly as well **bodily fluids.**_

 _This may explain why this is the first and possibly only page of my autobiography, I am sure someone else will pick up a pen and try to explain my life to the world- but let's be honest if I am sitting here calmly in the middle of the battle zone surrounded by deceased comrades to my left and right writing on a sheet of paper in the small notepad I always kept in my right chest pocket, I doubt anyone else could really sit down and be able to write down anything and say with a hundred percent or even sixty percent confidence as to why I did what I did and how I thought._

 _People always said I was too old for my age._

 _I always thought that if one could get a gander into my mind they would find I am far more eccentric than what anyone would have reasonably guessed._

 _Anyway, I can literally see the edges of my vision begin to blur and my calligraphy begin to fail me. Did I forget to mention that I had the most peculiar dream when I was hit? It was vivid and if I were to- fuck it I am dying I am going to be completely honest with you guys. I was happy! That fucking hallucination brought more happiness to me than these last twenty-eight years of my life combined._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from **Supernatural** or **Naruto** they belong to their respectful owners. The only things I do own are my original characters and the plot.

 _Now please, enjoy._

* * *

"Hey, bro..." He turned his attention from the game he had buried himself in at the sound of his sisters voice. "I need you to promise to take care of the old folks if something were to happen to me." The twenty-four-year-old frowned setting down the controller and not liking how the once jovial fun loving conversation had suddenly turned into something dark and sinister. He himself had been trying to bury the feelings of dread that had been bothering him since he watched her take off from the airport and the final look in her eye that she gave him before she boarded, even as far away as she was, he could tell that she too felt it too.

"That bad?"

"That quiet." She answered honestly from the other line, "It's so fucking hot here bro. You think home is bad, this is hella worse." He remained quiet knowing that she just needed to talk, knowing that she was bracing herself for the end. "I need to be honest with you bro." He frowned, "I rewrote my will before going out." Michael's heart skipped a beat, realizing just how serious this really was.

"That explains how you were dropping hints for the last two months you were here. Why you showed up suddenly and paid off just about everything with all you had." Their family had a long history of not making it past the age of thirty. It was hard to explain to the outside world about their duty- luckily when one mentioned the word _hunting_ things like deers and rabbits came into mind. Honestly, Michael had yet to actually hunt any 'normal' animals- unless you counted that shifter her ganked a couple weeks back that tried to run him off the interstate up in Canady... get this, in the form of a moose.

"Not including the savings." They both laughed; Michael had always looked up to his sister. She had been taking care of him for practically his whole life and was the one person he, and just about anyone, could turn to when they needed something done. As far as he was concerned she was the definition of the word brilliant, but with that brilliance came isolation. She didn't live "In the Moment", no Melody either lived "In the Past", "In the Present" or "In her Dreams".

"Sis…" She laughed obviously trying to derail him.

"I'm sorry I called you." She interrupted. "Normally I would call dad," For the first time in decades Michael heard his older sister, his idol, his savior's voice crack. "I... I can't bring myself to hit the call button." His eyes began to water as she began to break down. "I think we _both_ **knew**...I took him to breakfast you know. The day of my flight, before I ate with mom and ya'll." She sucked in a breath and scoffed, "I may j-just have to take him up on that Dragon Ball offer." Michael remained silent on the line as he listened to her, silently allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks and dot his basketball shorts as his fists clenched his sheets.

"You still haven't found _him_ , yet sis." Michael finally managed, his voice no different than what it had ever been. He knew how Melody worked, he knew that right now she didn't-no **he** didn't _want_ the final voice she heard from home to be that of her **crying baby brother.**

" _Minato_ …" He couldn't help himself, he smiled. There was such a relief in her voice, she felt more sincere at that moment than he had ever heard her for what seemed like decades. "I only hope that he **never** had the chance to meet me, even in passing." Michael knitted his brows together. "I **want** him to be _blissfully unawar_ e that someone like myself had been waiting around for him. I don't want him to _wonder_? To _question_ things, **_ya know._** " He heard the sounds of Taps play in the background, "I want him to live a _happy life_. One with no regrets… or at least any more than he may already have." She chuckled, "I don't want him to end up **_alone_**."

"But you **are**." He emphasized. Melody had never admitted it, never said just how much it all hurt. Sadly he saw it most when she was with her ex-husband the most. He saw the relief and happiness of the divorce when she returned, she wasn't quite the Melody she had the potential to be but she was the best damn Melody she could be with the cards she had been handed.

"But I just **know** _he_ is somewhere out there, Mike. I know that _he_ is **alive** and **well,** which for me meant that I was **never** _truly alone. He_ was out there, but even if _he_ had caught a glimpse of me. _Felt_ even the **smallest** amount of anything for me and I meet my maker... Imagine the **agony** , the _grief_ , the **_despair_**. Think of the things _he_ may go to in order to try and bring me back. **Especially ** if _he_ is **one of us**." Michael shivered, his mind instantly going to crossroad demons. "No, I don't want _him_ to know **damn** a thing."

"That's very selfless, even for you sis." He smiled knowingly glad to know that even under these circumstances she was still Melody.

 **No** , it was knowing that after all these years of selfless giving and unspoken loneliness- this was in fact who his sister was. None of this was part of one of her many acts, her many facades. This part of her that so many people _admired_ was who Melody was underneath all of the layers, she was as _good_ as the wolf could be. And he couldn't help but admire just how well she had _pretended_ like she wasn't, just how well she put on a show and _still_ made the world a better place.

She was and may even always be the _light_ in this very dark, **evil** world.

The two of them sat on the phone for the next two hours of her guard duty, a thing that was out of character if he were being completely honest, talking about any and everything. She had a couple of childhood confessions:

First was the one where he and his older brother Maverick had gotten into a fight at the dinner table because they believed the other had hit them when they weren't looking. Michael had actually completely forgotten about that incident but wasn't surprised at the confession.

Both Mavierick and he had quite the hero-worship for Melody, how couldn't they when she took the fall for them time and time again. When she was the one who fed them, baked them birthday cakes, helped them with their homework, played games with them and their friends, nursed them back to health, introduced them to new hobbies and was at their side the moment they called or seemingly sensed that one of them were in danger.

Sure things got complicated when they hit puberty. And up until this point Michael hadn't even stopped wondered when exactly Melody had the time to go through that. Never-the-less things got violent. Extremely violent. Melody was doing all she could given the situation; their parents split.

There was a specific incident with a weed eater they laughed over now.

Maverick was behind the weed eater and originally was going after himself, Melody had come home to the scene. He was crying his eyes out, scared that his brother was actually going to kill him. They had both completely missed the blood stain on the front of Melody's school uniform.

To this day the two boys couldn't remember what exactly lead up to that event, but whatever courage Maverick had was gone the moment the wacker destroyed Melodies left ankle and blood splattered on the walls, himself and well...everything. It wasn't the injury, the snap of the bone or the blood that had shocked him him still… Maverick later admitted after Melody had shipped to BCT.

The last thing two younger brothers expected was to watch, in slow motion, as Melody lifted her leg and blocked the lawn instrument from hitting the baby of the family without so much as a word or apparent thought.

Blood painted the walls, there was grotesque snapping sounds as the wire continiously tore through her ankle. It was when Mavericks eyes finally moved from the bloody ligament to Melody's completely blank expression when he knew he, as he so causually phrased it later, had done fucked up and pissed off the wrong sheep dog-wolf hybrid.

The instrument was on the ground and he was out the door, in what would later be named "a classic Melody fashion" the thirteen-year-old was out the door and had caught the eleven-year-old on the front lawn then dragged him in by the back of his shirt and locked him in his room. A punishment that to this day no one but Melody could manage.

The next event they talked about, occurred a couple years later when Melody had returned home one day randomly after school, typically she stayed at her friends house for months on end, not enjoying the man their mother was romping around with at the time.

Now Michael understood just how much this would have affected the eldest sibling who had been practically completely raised by their father. Out of the three of them she most resembled him in her mannerism and way of thinking. She also had been the one he had trained to become a hunter and sheepdog turned wolf-hybrid to protect the family.

She had arrived home and made her way to the kitchen where the computer was, it was the only place she would sit outside of her room. And unless it was Maverick or himself she wouldn't as so much acknowledge the other two residents of the house. Choosing instead to drowning herself in the world of online forum based role-plays, a thing she would later share with him and to this day it was a hobby they both enjoyed.

On that particular day though something had happened; Melody admittedly that she vaguely remembered hearing some yelling before something being thrown up against the back door. It was at that point when everything happened so fast.

Melody was always the tallest in her grade, at least up until everyone else hit their growth spurts. But even then she was the most toned, muscled and comfortable with her body. She swam, she danced, she took up self defence classes- okay was kicked out of self defence classes for being over protective and willing to throw herself between harm and her comrade- but what most anyone saw when she was home was her either sleeping or on the computer.

She wore baggy clothes; only now did she explain that this too was part of the plan. Being underestimated could prove to be the deciding factor in a battle. This one being quite a good case.

The soldier had been living with them for two years now, out of those two years Michael had maybe seen his sister at home for a total of three months. Even then the boys knew without a doubt that their sister had not left them.

She explained that when she turned around it was almost instantaneous the remote that was just a stretch away had nailed the soldier upside the head and Maverick, who had been being held up by his neck fell to the floor as she pounced on the grown adult. She turned around to the sight of her brother being harmed, it was instinctual.

Their mother had started to come down instantly but had to throw something on for she had been in the shower. He ran in from the living room to see the soldier on top of his sister and wailing down on her moments later, she was literally growling and it was the second time he felt the air in the room wind up.

It terrified him this time, it was much worse than before.

She wasn't doing anything to block his punches, she explained that she was waiting for an opening and she found it the moment their mother came down with only a robe on. Michael couldn't remember what the soldier said but Melody laughed, it made him step back. What she said next sounded nothing like her, it made him shiver and his skin erupt in goose bumps. Yet at the same time it sounded just like Melody and it made him feel completely safe in the house that had him walking on egg shells for the past two years.

"Touch my brothers again and I will fucking kill you." With that the remote that she had edged toward her with her foot slid up and into her reach she thrusted her hips up, bucking the soldier off of her. She spun while simultaneously pulling, gaining that little bit more oomph from momentum, her arm back and he heard a sickening crack as the sliding glass door to the backyard shook.

She was on her feet and spitting the blood out of her mouth, her curly brown hair a frazzled mane around her head as she ushered Michael away. "You hear that boys, just tell me if this piece of shit fucking touches you." Michael was in shock along with the rest of the family apparently, Melody never swore it had been something their father had taught her- she was beyond pissed and he was only twelve on the verge of pissing himself at the scene.

"Melody Lily Nightingale!" Their mother yelled.

"That goes for you too!" Melody growled as she snapped and pointed the remote at their mother. "You are the reason this demon is in our house, you are the reason your boys are scared shitless and your daughter prefers to stay with friends. Returning home only to defend her siblings." Their mother paused, Melody snickered as she explained how shocked she looked then how that up until this point she hadn't ever voiced her true opinions to anyone but their father at this point in time.

He was staring into the eyes of his sisters **evil** wolf, he was sure of it. This was nothing like the _**good**_ he had always seen in her.

Their grandfather had always spoken of the two though until that point Michael couldn't ever imagine Melody with an **evil** side. In a sense, her _ **evil**_ was almost a _perverted,_ corrupted **good** wolf. And he was staring at her for the first time in this light.

Inevitably it was this encounter where his true fear came into light and haunted him up until five minutes ago.

Maybe, just maybe that was who his sister **truly** was. Or could have been.

"You deserve so much more than this." Michael finally muttered, "You deserve happiness and don't you dare lie to me and say you are happy." His unclenched his fists, "You don't deserve this curse."

"Does anyone?" Melody whispered after a moment of silence, "I wouldn't wish this upon anyone else, not even my greatest enemy. Not even the universe's greatest enemy." She admitted. "Come on, we always knew it was going to end bloody." He could hear her smile from over the line, "But you want to know the sad thing."

"What could possibly be sadder than you dying." He growled.

"Even though I go to death _with arms wide open_. Even though I have **accepted** everything that I have been handed and **done the best I could** with it. Even though as _you say_ I **deserve** more than this," She paused. "As a brilliant man once said."

"I don't want to go."

* * *

The only thing going on through Michaels mind as he stood cautiously at the entrance to the room was his idol was: _She is going to fucking kill us._

He didn't care if she was knocked unconscious or had been for the past two months. Melody was the genius who waited for the most ideal moment, for her, to do something. And while every fiber in his being, his twenty-four-year-old being, was telling him to sit at his sisters side... to hold her hand and talk to her. Tell her everything was going to be okay. It all came down to one thing.

That wasn't some random injured veteran in there. That was a very dangerous woman who even in her will threatened severe maiming and possible death if they were to break anything in her Will.

Michael groaned as he leaned against the wall on the outside of her room and slid down, resting an elbow on a raised knee as the sound of machinery deafened his ears. He would take on demons, angels, chimeras, ghosts, poltergeists you name he'll gank it.

But this. He would take the apocalypse over this any day and it wasn't as if he could call Bobby now anymore. Garth had only met her in passing once or twice and hd only seen what she wanted him to.

He had no one he could talk to: his father had just been informed of what happened and was booking it over here. Their mother had her memory wiped a couple years ago on one of Melody's hunts, her children completely forgotten luckily Melody was able to befriend their mother and in time the three of them have grudgingly accepted the loss. Maverick had been the one to bring her back and had seemingly gone through a hell of his own.

Michael let out a sigh as he looked down to the bloody paper he lazily held in his hand. It was written in a mixture of blood, ink and only heaven knows what.

It could very well be the final and only written words of a Legend.

His Hero. His Sister.

And for the first time ever, it would seem like the baby of the family was going to have to **fill** those shoes and **bear** Atlas' burden on his own shoulders.


End file.
